zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HUNTER FOXER
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise Zootopia's police are not believing in what is happening again, it seems that there are more reports that there is still a suspicion of wild characteristics, but the police can only solve this with their best police.Nick and Judy will be the primary responders to resolve this situation. Characters * Nick Wilde,Judy Hopps,Chief Bogo,ZPD cop and Hunter Foxer. Story The fox Nick and his best friend Judy are now known as the chief cops of Zootopia, are recognized for carrying out the cases that are level, plus what they are about to perform is well over a case, so they are summoned by Chief Bogo. "The situation only increases and the phones do not stop ringing," says Chief Bogo. Nick and Judy had already been summoned to do several cases, both the small and the more serious, but upon seeing the reaction of the Chief they notice that the situation is more than it would be then soon ask. "What's the matter Chief Bogo?" Judy asks. '' Like we all thought, you had found all 14 mammals that Bellwether captured right? '' Chief Bogo asks ironically. "Yes, sir," Nick and Judy reply. "But what we did know, or at least let's say we knew, was that there was one more," he replies. Looking at how serious the situation was, they quickly asked. What's his name? "We still do not have this kind of information, all we know is that he's not a predator at all, he still has memories, and apparently, reasoning," he replies. '' How do you know? '' They ask. "He apparently chooses his targets, but he does not attack them," he replies. Nick and Judy quickly remember the similar situation in which they lived and make one that can have a similar repost. '' Who does he attack? '' They ask. His last appearance was in a flower shop," he replies. '' That does not make sense, I mean, what would he do in a flower shop? '' Nick asks. '' Maybe it's not just a flower, '' Judy replies. "No!" Nick answers, knowing what it's all about. '' What are you talking about? '' Chief Bogo asks. "Remember the howling?" She asks Judy. ''Yes, it is the plant that leaves the wild animals, "he replies. '' EXACT, what if he's trying to re-create the wildlife? '' Judy replies. Seeing the danger Chief Bogo left the station on alert, and sent the top cops including Nick and Judy to every location in the city, bridges, roads, to any place that has had any knowledge about this guy. "Wilde, Hopps, you were in charge of looking at Sahara Square," he says. "Yes, sir," they answered.Then they quickly go to their vehicle towards Sahara Square. A few minutes later they arrive, and the searches begin. "Hey carrots, how about we split up? You look in that alley and I do, any sign on the radio," Nick says. "Okay Nick, but be careful." Judy resounds. ''You, too, he says. A few seconds later Nick finds himself inside the desert alley. "Wow, this place is scary," he says. When without any warning he attacked by a species of fox, he tries to get the Radio but she throws him on the ground. Nick was able to see clearly his appearance, then pushes him using his paws and flees, retrieving the radio and reporting. "Carrots I found our little friend, BRING THE CAR !!!" Nick says. In a few seconds Judy appears and takes them out of the way to the ZPD. They enter the room of Chief Bogo and warn the event. '' What happened? '' Chief Bogo asks. "Nick found him," Judy answers. '' As it was '' Bogo asks. "He was a fox like me, he wore a black jacket, red eyes, and ,he wore a muzzle," Nick describes. '' How did he get away? '' Bogo asks. '' He caught me off guard but managed to get away, '' Nick responds. '' Right, by the way we have his descriptions, good job Wilde! '' He replies. "Thank you, sir," Nick responds. As they leave Chief Bogo's room, Judy apologizes. "Nick, I'm sorry, I should be there with you," she says. "Not carrots, it's not your fault, besides the idea was mine, I would never want to put you in danger," Nick responds. Hey, this is the job a cop forgot?" Judy grins. "It's true, but do not worry, we'll find this guy whoever he is," he replies. The next day they return to the ZPD with the same plan but this time, they look for his identity. '' Chief Bogo, we're going to return to the Sahara Square, this time we promise his identity, '' Nick says. "Okay Nick, but be careful, you're smart, none of our best cops got any results other than you," he replies. Returning to the alley this time together, Nick and Judy come looking for him again, hoping he is still there. When he appears in front of them. "Who are you?" Nick asks. "I'm the one who's going to get you out of Nicholas Wilde," he replies. '' How does he know his name? '' Judy asks. '' I do not know, '' Nick responds. '' HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? '' Nick asks. '' I know who everyone is, '' he replies. "NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE, JUDY HOPPS, you really triumphed with the mystery of predators, did not you?," he says. "Yeah, you're one of them?" Judy asks. "We can say yes," he replies. '' Because you're going to be the one that's going to kill me? '' Nick asks. '' Because NICHOLAS, we are enemies, or at least we will be. he replies. "No, you will not be my enemy, because you go with an agent to the ZPD," Nick responds. When he goes upstairs, a ZPD cop hits him with a tranquilizer. "Wow, thank you." They say. "It's okay, it's our job." the police officer responds. They leave it as quickly as possible and place him in a maximum security cell. A few hours later Nick and Judy are called into the room of Chief Bogo who had just congratulated the police officer who helped them. '' Did you call us sir? '' They ask. "Yes. I wanted to congratulate you on getting you arrested," he replies. '' Thank you sir, but who is he? '' They ask. "He's called Hunter Foxer," he replies. "Hunter Foxer? He was not on the predator list," Nick says. "It seems he was the only one who got away from Bellwether's henchmen," he replies. '' Hunter Foxer, raised in an orphanage since he was 2 years old,he has no fixed work, no family reports, nothing'' Chief Bogo says. When Nick leaves the room silently, he goes to Hunter's cell. "Look who's here, Officer Wilde," Hunter says ironically. '' Why do you hate me so much?,'' Nick asks. '' Because all my life I looked at myself, and could not see anything, besides a discarded addition, '' he replies. "You still have not answered me," Nick says. '' You want the answer, it's not Nick, so you go, you and I are alike, not only as a species, but our lives have a difficult past, I know what happened to you, when I was 8 you wanted to be a boy scout, Was rejected, I grew up in an orphanage my entire childhood but it does not change the fact that I was rejected too, I was hurt and alone, and there was no one to help me, '' he says. "How are you still aware?" Nick asks. "Because I had suffered too much, people were looking at me as a threat, I could not let them be right, so I could control myself, it was when I heard about you, THE FIRST POLICE FOX, you and I had a similar story, So why do I have to be on the worst side? '' he says. '' So that's why you hate me, because you're jealous of me, '' Nick responds curiously. "Nick, you may have friends who supported you, but someday you'll be just like me," he says. "No, I will never be like you, because my friends will always be by my side, and I will never stop protecting them, no matter who,''he says. "We'll see you again Nick," he replies. Then Nick leaves the area of Hunter's cell and meets Judy. "So what did you talk to him about?" She asks. "Well, the Hunter was a guy who had a hard time in life as well as two, you with Gideon, me and my dream of being a Boy Scout, it shows how much ..." '' How much? '' she asks. "How much we need each other," he replies. '' This is my fox, '' Judy replies. Then the story ends with a hug between the two and Nick says, '' I'll always be by your side Judy '' THE END Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Predator Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Hunter Foxer stories Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Police Fugitives Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:OC stories Category:Male character Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Predators